


The Void

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Effects, Teen Wolf inspired, Void!Macgyver, but only kind of, demon!Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Once Tommino and I had a conversation about Void!Mac and Demon!Mac and I provided some descriptionsSo this is just me, being reinspired by that idea, and well............. here it is. Void!Mac Part 1





	The Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommino/gifts).



Chaos, strife, pain, it was all part of who he was. It was part of the embers of excitement that filtered through his blood. Who he was now was still similar to who he used to be- just now he had a taste for… more exciting things. For the screams of terror that filled the air with smoke, the gasps of pain that came with flames that touch skin. His eyes were a bit darker, and see… people like Murdoc didn’t scare him because calculation in all chaos was his job. It made him laugh, even if he pretended it didn’t. 

One day he was Angus Macgyver, and the next day, he was walking down a corridor, dark, and damp, and he could feel something in him change, as he walked towards a shadow on the wall. His veins were bursting with blood that begged him to go the other way. Though the full moon laced his blue eyes with something darker. 

There was the hints of laughter that echoed the walls, he didn’t know if it were his, or if it were others, a fire that blazed in a distant past, and then he woke up. In his bed, in his room. But since that day, since that night, there was something uncanny about him- how his eyes seemed a bit more empty, searching for the chord that struck terror in them. 

It’s how his fingers ran down your neck, and whispered that he was  _ insatiable.  _ Itched at the materials on hand, dying to create something disastrous. Destructive. To burn all the bridges around him, to watch people burn with his creations. He  _ was  _ insatiable, but for a much different kind of pleasure. A sick, a more twisted pleasure. He meant all harm, he played all games, he truly only meant to trick you. 

He rarely drew blood, but there was a thrill in the riddles he played, in the jokes that he posed, in the destruction he could cause. Angus Macgyver who still lived inside, occasionally felt guilt, but the Nogitsune? Oh he felt nothing at all, nothing but pure glee at the mortal pain and fear that he caused others. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, if so, please leave a comment. Also!! Tell me what kind of Nogitsune!Mac scenario's you'd like to see! I'd be plenty interested in writing a lot more of these


End file.
